


Lady Shimakura's Endeavor

by SteveToolman



Category: BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveToolman/pseuds/SteveToolman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lady Shimakura's Endeavor

Rika gently massages the length of his shaft.

A beautiful girl. Lengthy black hair. She tucks it behind her ear. Much effort expended maintaining and styling it. Carefully positioned bangs set on her fixed brow line. Gentle eyes slightly off-set in an endearing manner, rimmed with extensive lashes. Her rounded nose closely placed, relaying the aura of a noble terrapin. Dimple on the left side. Soft pink lips over healthy full teeth. A smile that puts you at ease. The type of girl that you have need to stop and appreciate whenever she is present. 

“It feels good, doesn't it?” She asks him. She uses the palm of both of her hands to rub the length of his erection. A gentle sliding motion.

He nods.

Although he's been her patron since she became an idol, she still hasn't learned much in the way of pleasuring men. She seemed much less experienced than the others. It was important to be gentle and patient with her. To teach her how a man should be touched. 

Rika has always been rather timid towards lascivious activities. A feeling that only girls of a low nature take pride in such debased actions. An atmosphere of shame surrounds those sorts of things, in her mind.

She grips him in a her much practiced manner, copying the method that she was shown to her by him. Simple masturbation, a pumping motion. A bottled lubricant makes him slippery to the touch. She watches as the length of his member slides through her fingers over and over again, almost as if waiting for some sort of sign. The man has experienced this treatment from her quite often whenever he calls for her services.

Rika is definitely a cute girl, but I suppose she's sort of awkward as well. The man thinks. Always going on about something. It's sort of difficult to keep track of where her mind is at. That day she kept talking about heroes in movies and other things like that. He didn't pay much attention as she prattled on.

He looks down upon the girl kneeling before him, still manipulating his cock. Pointed directly at her face as she works, staring.

He thinks about her lack of progression from when she started. I think I've been too gentle with her. She's been an idol for a while now, and yet this is the best she can do? She doesn't really know much about making a man cum besides what I showed her. She doesn't know about any of the more advanced techniques. She doesn't even know about the sort of “play,” that is needed. A facial expression. Talking dirty. Being coy. Some of the other girls, even younger than her, can do some pretty amazing things with a penis. It's not that difficult. How hard could it be? Maybe I should push her a little bit. Make her a little bit worried. Make her want to impress me. Make her feel as if she's falling short.

He taps her on top of her head to get her attention as she continues working on him. She slows her hand motions to a stop and looks up toward him, his penis still in her hand.

“You know, I know you've heard this before but I really think you should learn to do more stuff.” He begins. “There's videos online about this kind of thing.”

She's listening silently.

“I think you're not doing all you could be doing.” He chastises her. “You don't care to learn anymore?”

She furrows her brow and exaggeratedly frowns. “Isn't it fine like this?” She smiles and gives him a few demonstrative pumps.

“Don't try to pull that face on me.” An exasperated voice. “If you keep this up you're going to fall far behind the other girls. They'll leave you behind. I've given you too many chances as it is.” 

Fall behind? She thinks. She was told that she either had to do this stuff or she would get in trouble. She would get more opportunities if she did a good job and less if she didn't behave. TV spots, more focus in songs, better stage positions, better treatment, commercial spots, more everything. Or less if she didn't follow the rules.

“Why do you think that you've started getting less 'push,' from the company?” This currently wasn't necessarily true. Sometimes other girls are chosen for different tasks simply because of artistic license. They fit better. But she didn't know that. 

She hadn't noticed it until he pointed it out but the more she thought about it the more it became true. The more things that she noticed were obvious examples of the other girls being favored. The more things that she noticed were obvious examples of her being neglected in comparison. 

Rika thinks. He makes me do all this weird stuff, but I still like him for some reason. He's so strong and bold and kind of demanding sometimes. He can also be sweet too, though. He listens to me when I want to talk about something. If I need something, he sometimes goes out of his way to get it for me. And a few times I was feeling sad or anxious about something so he gave me a hug and made me feel good, after one of our erotic sessions. From what he says, it seems he really wants to take care of me and protect me. I don't want to disappoint him.

He pulls out of her grasp. Erection still standing at attention. He moves to his desk and picks up the electronic tablet.

The man moves his chair next to the kneeling girl. 

“Here, I want to show you something.”

Rika looks at the display on the tablet as the man navigates through the files. A sub-folder titled “Nishida Shiori”. It's titled after the current month. Multiple files displaying different dates and times. She recognizes them as video files. They have thumbnails. Sometimes of nothing particularly interesting like an empty chair or couch but other times Shiori is in them thumbnails. Sometimes alone and sometimes there's a man in the frame as well. And sometimes, a flesh color make up the majority of the thumbnail.

He's looking for a particular video. He finds it and launches it.

“You know some girls don't really have a problem doing all sorts of lewd things.” He says to the kneeling girl, her eyes on the screen as Shiori and a man enter the frame of the video.

I know what he's going to show me. Rika thinks. A video of Shiori doing lewd things. 

Her face begins turning red.

I know that the other girls must do this sexual stuff too. But, we've never really talked about it or mentioned it to each other. It's too weird to think of my friends doing all these things. These people I spend so much time with completely naked. With a man. Touching him and being touched. 

She feels herself becoming warmer and warmer as Shiori takes down the man's pants and begins stroking and licking his erection.

The man watches Rika as she views her friend on the tablet. He feels himself start to deflate from lack of attention and he manages to get her attention.

It's getting soft again. She thinks. She grabs him and begins stroking him to return him to his previous vigor. Keeping him in her hand, she turns back to the video.

Shiori positions the man in the video's cock so that it is facing skyward. Starting from below she licks the entire length of his cock. She reaches the top and splays the width of her tongue on its surface, circling it. He shudders each time. 

“It feels pretty good, right?” The girl is looking up at him, pumping his length repeated with her hand. Licking the tip, slightly more gently than before.

Rika wants to look away but finds herself transfixed on the image of her friend stroking and massaging the man with her hands and tongue.

She's really doing it. Having his thing in her mouth, licking it. She thinks. This girl that I rehearse with, talk to, laugh with, cry with. Doing all of these dirty things. Can I even look her in the face without blushing now?

A deeper voice resonates from the video. 

“Can you do that thing? Taking it all the way in?” He says.

All the way in? Rika thinks.

The girl in the video takes her mouth from his penis to reply. “I don't know if I'm up to it today. That's kind of a special favor, you know?” She smiles up at him as her gripped hand slides up and down over his shaft.

“Come on. Can you stop playing around? I know you love to do it.” He's slightly annoyed with her.

“I don't think I can do it today.” Shiori gives a cheeky smile displaying her trademark deep dimples on either side of her face. She continues sucking and licking his dick. Placing him upon her tongue in her closed mouth, tongue feels along his entirety. The underside of it providing an erotic fleshy texture. The small buds on the top causing just enough friction to shoot waves of electrical pleasure through the man's body.

The man sighs. 

“What do you want this time?”

His cock pops out of her mouth at this statement. 

“You'll get some things for me?” A playful air surrounds the question.

“Nothing too expensive this time. You're really cutting into my bonus, you know.”

A wide devilish girl. She seems satisfied. 

“Well, I guess I could do it for you. But this is special treatment. Just because you're so nice to me.” She says.

He swears he can hear a slight teasing in her voice.

His penis is on level with her face.

“Just one thing. Let me do it myself.” She's looking up a him with serious eyes. “Okay?”

“Yea okay, I won't touch you.” He throws his hands up.

“You'd better not.” She snaps her teeth together a few times.

Little shit. He thinks.

She clears her throat. Let's out a few cries from her mouth, as if she's practicing scales. Opening and relaxing her throat.

Shiori spits on his member, smearing his already relatively lubricated cock with a fresh layer of saliva. She places him in her mouth, about half way inside. Resting on her tongue. She's concentrating on relaxing.

All the way in? Rika thinks back on this statement. His penis all the way inside her mouth? There's no way. It wouldn't fit. Or it would have to go have way down her throat to fit. Shiori isn't that big of a girl and that man's thing looks huge in comparison. There's no way she's going to put it all the way inside of her. It must be some sort of trick.

Shiori begins moving her head closer and closer to the man's crotch. His penis disappearing further and further into her mouth.

Rika can't look away from the screen. 

How? She can still breathe? She's not going to get sick?

Nishida is almost touching the man's waist with her face now. She's breathing through her nose. Her tongue is still sweeping along his length as it pushes deeper into her person.

She takes a last look up at the man. Her face pushes completely up against him, to the absolute bottom root of his penis. Shiorin has to shift her face slightly to the side to be able to still breathe while being pressed up so closely to the man. 

She holds it inside of her. Shifting her head and neck slightly, massaging him with her throat. She feels him pulsing, throbbing. Enveloped by her completely, her small movements causing him to slide against her interior flesh. Shiori feels his hips jolt. He involuntarily pushes himself slightly deeper inside of her. She loses concentration.

She pulls back in one fluid motion. A thick trail of saliva connecting between his penis and her mouth. 

“Sorry,” she says to him. Her lips and chin are slick with spit. 

She works up a ball of spit and drapes it over his stiffness. Smearing it over his considerable surface area. It will be easier to swallow it now that her throat is more prepared.

Shiorin places either of her hands on opposite sides of the man's waist. In one hand she curls her thumb into the palm of her hand, gripping it with her other fingers. Nail digging slightly into her palm. She slides his cock home in her throat again, quicker than before. Other than a slight hesitation as it slides out of the back of her mouth, brushing her uvula, and into the throat itself. 

She begins to pull her head back, sliding his cock back the way it came along the length of her tongue. It crests her lips and she shoves it back inside. She pushes her thumbnail more vigorously into the palm of her hand, threatening to cut into it. A repeating pattern. Every so often taking the time to lick its length and to apply more spit. A few kisses to its tip. It becomes hidden inside of her again.

The man standing over her feels the sexual energy building in his crotch, a feeling he's come to know so well. The insides of her moth and throat, so much like her lower throat, making him startle and start. 

“Shiori...” He says.

She takes it from her throat, into the midst of her mouth, and back out through her lips.

She makes a small sound indicating she's waiting for him to continue. Listening to him.

“I'm going to do it on your face, okay?” The man says to her. His penis still towering before her.

Much of her lower face and lips are inundated with saliva. She smiles as some foam drops from her chin. 

“Just tell me when” She states. 

Her hand surrounds his dick. Fingers rubbing along his shaft. Sliding up and down. The spit making for easy lubrication. The wet sounds of her masturbating him. Shiori sticks out her tongue and flips is over the top of his penis. A circular motion around its head. Places it slightly inside her mouth and sucks and sucks it as she continuously pumps him.

She's used to the signs that men give when they're ready to ejaculation. Slight thrusting, the feeling of his heart pumping blood through his penis. Letting out small gasps and moans. 

“Wait...Stop.” He retrieves himself from her grasp.

She moves herself closer to him, in perfect position to receive his load. She takes one last look at him rubbing and masturbating himself before her. She shuts her eyes and angles her face to collect as much of his semen as possible.

Rika watches through her fingers. 

She's really going to let him put his stuff all over her face. She thinks. Does she like doing this? Does she need to do this? Am I supposed to be doing this?

The man releases his built up fluid on Shiori's face. On her cheek, flowing downward through a dimple and onward. One side of her nose. One lands above her right eye, forming a lake of white thickness. Another directly on her other eye, ensuring closure. He finishes.

She tries to open her one available eye but finds that the cum has slinked downwards and began obstructing its opening. She can't see.

She feels the man putting his penis back up to her lips. There's still some cum on the tip of his penis, some still sitting just inside the opening. Shiorin takes his head into her again. Licking and cleaning the semen from his penis. The man runs his hand tightly over the length, pushing and residual material out of him and into her mouth.

She's letting him put his gooey stuff in her mouth? Rika watches intently. 

Shiori finishes cleaning him and audibly swallows her harvest.

A pause. The man looking at the cum covered girl. Breathing hard. Her face is still pointed upwards. Attempting to prevent the globs of semen from falling on her clothes and the floor.

She breaks the silence. “Could you...?” She gestures toward her face.

“Oh,” He retrieves a tissue box and grabs a handful to give to her.

Outside the world of the tablet, the man clicks the X in the corner of the video player.

She thinks about her situation. Maybe he's right. I'm going to be pushed to the side. I need him to like me. I need to try to do a good job. I need to do this sort of stuff to be able to be an idol. I don't think I could see myself living any other sort of life.

Even if I studied, I don't think I would be very successful. I'm not nearly as smart as everyone else. People often tell me that I think in weird ways. Sometimes when I finish talking people just stare blankly at me. Maybe I'm a little bit stupid. But I can be an idol. Everyone likes it when I talk and sing and dance. You can be a little bit stupid and still be an idol. 

Rika looks at the penis she beholds in front of her. A stream of thoughts.

I know what he wants me to do. He wants me to use mouth on him. Like Shiori did. She made it look easy. It can't be that difficult, can it? You just put it in there.

She looks sort of humorous. He thinks. On her knees holding his penis, but simultaneously in deep thought. As she thinks about her position in life and the options in front of her she notices him deflating slightly. She works her hand upon him more rigorously in order to bring his erection back to fruition. 

She continues her thoughts. 

It's fine just stroking his penis. It's not nearly as lewd. It's just like a massage. But licking his penis, having it in my mouth, I don't know why but it feels as if I would be dirtied. It's too debauched. It's too personal. It's too intimate. What if someone found out about it? It's shameful.

But I want him to like me.

The other girls, the other girls in my group like Shiori, they do it. We don't talk about it but I'm sure they do it. They're not bad people. They don't look any different even though they've had penises in their mouths. They don't look filthy. They don't look like they've become sluts. Shiori is still cute and beautiful and everyone loves her. So nothing would happen to me either, right? I would be the same person that I've always been. I need to try.

How do you even do it? You just put it in your mouth and then what? Do you just lick it? How do you “suck,” it? How do you put it in really deep? I don't know if I could do it. I wouldn't know where to begin.

“Well?” He interrupts her thoughts.

She looks up towards him and then her eyes fall back down toward the engorged cock.

She takes a deep breath. A warn feeling washes over his member.

I just need to stop thinking about it so much and just do it.

She parts her lips, hesitantly at first. 

Her eyes meet his again. 

She opens her mouth and wraps her soft curved lips over the head of his penis. The tip totally engulfed within her mouth. Warm and wet. Reminiscent of the passage between her legs.

I did it. She thinks as she kneels before him in the compromising position. It's in my mouth.

Suddenly a feeling on anxiety comes over her. But what should I do? I've never done this before. I don't know the first thing about it. What if I don't do it right? Am I going to make him even more angry? If Shiori can do it, so can I. She's younger and smaller than me. So I should have an easier time doing it, actually. 

A few seconds feel like minutes. She starts to feel her eyes become watery.

I'm so stupid. He probably thinks there's something wrong with me. There probably is something wrong with me. I can't even do simple things. Everyone else can do everything perfectly but I don't have any idea. Girls do this all the time with their boyfriends. Why can't I? I look so dumb and ugly just kneeling here with him in my mouth. He's going to make me quit being an idol. He probably hates me. I deserve to be hated for being so dumb and worthless. I hate myself.

Maybe it's more difficult than it looks. He thinks. Maybe I'm being too mean to her. I need to make her feel more comfortable. 

“Just like that.” He strokes her hair. “You're doing great.” 

She looks up at him. The water that had been building in her eyes earlier leaks down her cheeks in two droplets on either side of her face. The rising tide seems to be waning, however. She feels a little bit better. She starts coming out of her depressed fugue.

“Can you use your tongue on it?” He continues petting her head.

Use my tongue?

She finds the head of his shaft with her tongue. Rika flits her tongue on its tip. Up and down. The bumped texture of her tongue providing a building pressure of pleasure within his crotch.

“See? You're really good at it.” He encourages her.

Really good at it? I'm not really doing much of anything. Especially in comparison to Shiori. She's not sure how to feel about his commentary. Even though what she's doing is dirty she somehow feels a sense of fulfillment. 

She becomes slightly more bold in her movements. More of the length of her tongue is applied to the massaging of the stiff protrusion. A more powerful undulation against the sensitive tip. 

She feels him startle occasionally as a reaction to her movements. A feeling she is used to feeling in with her fingers, rather than her mouth.

I guess he's not lying. I'm making him feel good. She feels surprised about the internal satisfaction she feels upon this revelation. It's not that bad. She thinks. His penis doesn't taste or feel as gross as I thought it would be. It's just salty, like licking sweat. But it's still so weird to think that he has his thing inside my mouth. I need to do better. I can't lose to her.

Rika circles the head of his penis with her tongue. She's starting to become more relaxed. She's starting to learn what makes him react. When her tongue sweeps over the bottom of the tip she feels his hips thrust slightly. She finds herself concentrating on this area in response. Flicking and sliding her tongue on this area. 

Pulses of pleasure flow from the sensitive area. A building towards a crescendo. The man begins breathing heavily and pulls himself out of her mouth. 

I don't want things to end too soon. The man thinks as he holds his cock before her face. I'm surprised how quickly these girls are able to learn. Even girls that are hesitant like her. I guess it just comes natural to girls. It's an instinct they're born with.   
She looks up at him. 

Did I do something wrong? She thinks. I want him to like me. To think I'm trying my best. I need to do a good job. Maybe he's mad at me. Thinks I can't do it properly. He's fed up with me. I wish I could do things without messing everything up.

“I'm sorry, let me do it properly.” She suddenly says to him. A serious tone.

He's slightly taken aback. Is she that eager to please? He thinks. She wants to do it?

He acquiesces his penis to her. Rika funnels it through her lips and onto her tongue, continuously wrapping and licking it. 

I need to show him I'm serious. That I can do it too. That I'm not utter incapable. 

She places her hands on his waist, reminiscent of Shiori. 

I just need to do it.

She begins sliding it further along her tongue, towards the back. Towards her throat. As it approaches its mark, she feels herself closing in around it. She can't stop herself. When he brushes against the top of the back of her throat she involuntarily grips it with the sensitive flesh in the back of her mouth. Her body refuses to let it enter her throat.

I have to do it.

She tries. His thick cock touches the beginning of her throat yet again. The flesh walls begin to close around it. Rika tries to push through despite this. It disappears slightly deeper into her mouth. The convulsions become even stronger.

She starts to feel sick.

She pulls him out of her mouth with a cough and a gag. Tears are running down her face, not from some emotional reaction but from a physical one.

“I'm sorry, let me do it again.” She pleads with him after regaining her composure. 

“I think that's enough for now,” he realizes that it might be too much for her right now, “Let's just use your tongue like earlier, okay?”

I know he thinks I'm useless. He's probably not going to want to see me again. He keeps talking about how I should try harder and yet I can't even do this simple thing for him. I know he doesn't like me anymore. He thinks I'm worthless. I can't really say he's wrong. Rika thinks.

Tears of an emotional origin now start to stream down her face.

“No! Please. I can do it.” She begs him. “Please. It was an accident. I could do better.”

“Please!” She cries. She cries over her inability. Her lacking. 

I'm such a loser that everyone hates. Everyone thinks I'm weird. Always talking about things they don't care about. I'm clumsy. I'm not really that smart. I'm dumb. And I can't even do something this simple. The only thing I'm good for is for sitting still and looking pretty. But I doubt people even really like the way I look. They're probably just being nice to me. There's so many other better looking, and more capable, girls out there. He's going to throw me away.

She feels a warm embrace. He holds her tightly in his arms. 

“You don't have to push yourself so much.” He speaks in a soft voice. “It's okay.”

She looks up at him. 

He's not angry with me? She thinks.

His strong hand runs over the length of her hair. Stroking and patting her head. She starts to calm down. 

She rests her head against his chest. Feeling his thunderous heart. He squeezes her close to him.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know this was going to effect you so much.” He says. “I didn't mean to make you upset.”

He's apologizing to me? Rika thinks.

“No, it's my fault. I couldn't do it properly. I'm sorry I'm not as good as the other girls.” She rubs her tear stained face against his dress shirt. “I'm not very good at anything.”

“You shouldn't say that.” He reprimands. 

“I'm sorry.” She replies. 

He's so nice to me, despite everything. She thinks as she burrows closer still. I like it when he holds me like this. It feels so peaceful and warm. Like I couldn't be hurt by anything. I really appreciate everything he does for me. He takes care of me even though I cause so much trouble. I wish I could just walk into his office and have him hold me like this every day. He could hold me close like this and we could talk about just anything really. Just as long as I could feel him close to me and feel his kindness, feel his strength. Maybe he could lend me some of it.

He pulls away slightly. “Are you feeling better now?”

Rika raises her head from his chest. Face still slightly red from her tears. She nods.

“Well, I guess this should be it for today.” He breaks from her embrace and stands.

She notices his deflated penis. “But I didn't make you finish.”

“Ah, it's fine. Maybe some other time.” He makes a dismissive gesture.

She stands up and rushes to his side. She grabs his sleeve. 

“I want to make you cum.” Rika's face flushes red.

He turns back toward her. The man starts to feel his blood rushing through his veins again. He tries to hide the slight satisfied smirk coming over his face.

“You really want to?” He says.

Rika nods.

The practiced stroking motions of the girl and his already amorous mood gives way to another erection. The tip of his penis still moderately sensitive from before.

She buries it deep in her mouth, dragging along the top of her tongue. Licking and sucking his protrusion. 

Rika remembers back in the video, what Shiori did. She bobbed her head and used her neck to make him feel good, didn't she?

As she licks and massages his member she uses small back and forth motions with her head as well. Starting from the tip, flicking it with her tongue. Running it under the head, hitting the sensitive area and making him jump. Wrapping her lips around it and pulling it further inside her mouth. The penis, surrounded by her flesh. A circular licking motion around the shaft and especially concentrating on the head.

The man feels the pulses flowing from his penis, spreading out from his crotch and to the rest of his body. 

She's already gotten much better at it. He thinks.

Rika notices his change in breathing, his throbbing, his slight thrusting as well. He's going to do it soon. She thinks. 

She thinks of the video again. The man in the video wanting to ejaculate on Shiorin's face. Maybe he wants to do that with her? 

I should ask him. She thinks.

She withdraws him from her mouth, saliva trailing after it. The strings land on her chin. Her lips are covered in it.

“Where do you want to do it?” She asks, looking up into his eyes.

She's asking me something like this? At the start of the day I could barely get her put it in her mouth, but she's already thinking about stuff like this? It really does start to come naturally to these girls. It's like they were born to make men cum.

He reaches out and with his thumb and forefinger applies pressure to her chin and jaw, gently opening it.

“It's okay to put it in there, right?” He brushes her cheek with his finger. 

He traces along her lips. She finds herself wrapping her lips around his finger and sucking it. 

What am I doing? She thinks. But I want him inside of me. I want his real thing inside of me.

He retrieves his damp figure from her mouth and replaces with what she wanted most. This time it is left at the entrance with only the head being wrapped by her lips. She focuses on pumping his shaft in a more aggressive manner than before, seeming trying to force his semen out of him as fast as possible. The head of the penis being lashed and rubbed and massaged by her tongue.

I feel it. She thinks. He's edging closer and closer to it. I'm going to make him do it.

She pulls him from her mouth, making a wet sucking fleshy sound upon exiting. She's kneeling before him pulling him at an even faster rate now. 

I'm going to make him cum. I want him to cum. In my mouth. And I'll swallow it for him.

“Please,” she has her mouth wide open and her tongue projected toward his dick “I want you to cum in my mouth.” She says as best she can while holding this position. 

Rika feels it coming through him. He lets out a small groan. She pulls it directly in front of her mouth, almost inside, guaranteeing that he will hit his mark.

And it does. She counts the spurts that shoot forth from his cock and into her mouth. One, two, three, four, five, six. A slight slowing in pace as they progress, weakening in strength. 

She's never had a man's semen in her mouth before.

She feels his hot cum coating the entirety of her exposed tongue. She looks up at him and find him already looking at her as well.

He expects something from me? Rika thinks. Her tongue holding the load steady on her tongue as she looks up at him. 

He looks like he wants to say something, but doesn't.

“What do you want me to do?” Rika does her best at saying this with a mouth full of semen.

“You don't have to do it if you don't want to but...can you tell me what it tastes like?” He says with a little hesitation.

She was caught up in the moment and hadn't even thought of its taste until he had mentioned it. She rolls the semen around in her mouth. Plays with it on her tongue. 

It's really a different sort of feeling. She thinks. Gooey. But the taste? 

She concentrates on the taste of his semen.

“It's kind of salty, but sweet too.” She tries to say.

“Sweet? I guess that might be from my diet.” He says.

She's still kneeling before him with his cum in her mouth.

“I'd like it if you swallowed it.” He says.

Swallowing it. That's what I wanted to do for him. Rika remembers.

She gathers it all in the center of her mouth upon her tongue. It is pushed down her throat. Producing a thick swallowing sound. 

“Show me that you swallowed it all.” He says to her.

She opens her mouth to him again. Lifting her tongue and displaying that she hadn't hidden any. She runs her tongue along the inside of her lips, along the sides of her mouth, showing that it had all been swallowed in one large gulp.

“You really surprised me today. I wanted you to maybe put in a little more effort than you had been, but really, you were amazing. You work so hard. You're a really special girl.” He pats her on the head and tussles her hair a little bit.

She blushes and feels the same warm security that she felt earlier when he held her in his arms. 

“You're so nice to me.” She avoids looking him in the eye as her own fills with tears again.

He holds her.


End file.
